Just Like You
by Hexell
Summary: OneShot. No matter what mask she wears, she craves only a touch. His. WWBM.


Just Like You

Genre: Angst / Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic. However, this idea is mine.

A/N: I am aware that Wonder Woman is a bit not... the usual here but I just felt the need to show a different Wonder Woman, a one that even if in love with Batman, is still so different from the way people portrait her. Therefore, I wrote this and I would really like to see some opinions. Feel free to criticize, but please, make sure there are no flames. Thank you.

* * *

"Just stop touching me' I said. "Please... You're not him and I can't."

I felt my voice getting pleading. I never did that. Not in front of people, at least. I felt stupid and lame, but then again, that was how I always felt, no matter what. If I were born a mortal, living in Man's World from the beginning of my life, I would have been a perfect actress. Or maybe there would have been no reason for me to be one. Ever since I set foot- better said, I flew over other parts of Earth than Themyscira I became someone else.

The man that was caressing my neck and was trying so hard to be tender looked at me as I started crying. I was weak, but he wasn't that stupid as to say he was rejected by Wonder Woman. Even if he did, he would have been just another one. Everybody stopped believing them. There were so many fakers, posting edited pictures with me on the Internet, no one even bothered anymore. Occasionally, Kal-El and Br-Batman tracked them down and let me have some fun "kicking ass", as Flash would say.

As I watched the man -called Tom, just for the record- leave, I felt my body dirty and my vision was blurred by tears. Again. I brought my knees to my chest and I just sat there, letting time run by my side. When I felt settled enough to leave, I arranged my clothes and I managed to get out of the hotel without being seen.

_At least I learned something from you. Something more than just how to act; I learned how to get invisible._

I thought again that if I were just a mortal, I would feel the wind, and it would make me shiver. But I didn't, I seemed untouchable, out of reach for any of the men trying to get to me. I liked most of them and I learned to dispose of my mother's teachings most of the time when surrounded by darkness. I learned pleasure of sex fast. And it wasn't _him_ as most of the people would imagine. It wasn't even Kal-El, he was way too infatuated with Lois. It was some guy whose name I can't even remember, in a hotel room, after one of my days off. _They_ insisted me to go out more often, so '_you won't get too caught in your work, Diana_', and so I did. It's not my fault it happened to have sex that night. It wasn't bad; I remember it with pretty much joy.

Now, just so we get this straight. It's not like I haven't had sex before. Only it was my first time with a man. And he didn't even know who I was; which made it even better. It happened some months after I started working with the League. J'onn probably knows, but he never says anything. He knows most of me, but he's really quiet about everything. I guess he keeps a secret for each of us. And that says something considering the recent increase in the League's members.

I spend my life between Watchtower II and my embassy apartment. I just hate Metropolis Tower. Even if I go out from time to time to have dinner with somebody, or just to have a walk, I always go back to one of them. And I like it up there so much more than in Metropolis. It has a better view and the food is better. Not that I care so much. Anyway, with my new job at the embassy I have a hard time getting away, and every time something occurs and my peace and quiet are ruined.

I got to my apartment and for once, used the door to enter. As soon as I opened it, I could smell something very familiar. It smelled like home, in a way only I could understand. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

"Bruce, Kal-El. It was just too quiet, right?"

"Good evening, Diana." Superman's voice said.

"Better said, Good morning; I see you're _still_ keeping late hours, aren't you, Princess?"

"Oh, Bruce, don't go all so parental at me. You're not the one to talk."

I slipped off my heels and went to the bathroom, taking care to turn on all the lights on my way. I couldn't allow any darkness near me. It was something different when I was out in the dark, but between the walls of my place, I became what only I knew I could be. I turned on the water and washed my hands.

"So... What brings you here?"

I walked towards them, wiping my hands off on a clean towel. I'm sure I was still radiant, no matter how much I was dying on the inside. It was just a mask I had to hold up right so nobody will see me. In the end, I was nothing more than a great fake covering the awful original. And people failed to see the difference.

"We came to pick you up, since your comlink was off. We're going on a mission. Please-"

I did my high speed spin and I changed into my costume. Make-up had to wait, so was my wailing.

"-change? Right. Let's go, princess."

We were flying over the Mediterranean Sea in a Javelin. Superman was the pilot and Bruce just played the copilot. As for me, I had a place on Kal-El's left. We were the lovely trio of the League. Of course it was a great thing... not. I couldn't see for how long my mask could remain in place. I was all heart-broken, acting as if I was strong and tough, and nothing could hurt me. Many things did, just none of them was a punch or some stupid villain.

Bruce and I were more alike than anyone would ever suspect. As a matter of fact, we didn't seem to have anything in common, except for, of course, crime-fighting. Even in that field we had some differences. Big ones. But in fact, if anybody got to know me, as I really was, could see we had the same ideas and one major thing in common: we were both fake. He was fake when he was wearing a Giorgio Armani suit, smiling at the silicon implanted bimbos, while I was fake when smiling for everybody, being a symbol and a role-model. That was horrible.

* * *

"Diana?"

"Yes.", I answered. "I must have fallen asleep. Are we there yet?"

"Yes. Our sources say the exchange will take place somewhere here. Lebanon is a small country so any different thing will be noticed. "

"Not if the criminals are important people, they won't."

"Let's just go there, kick them, get the drugs, get the money and go back."

"So she's back after all. We need a plan, Princess. Stop going head first in a battle. It's better to wait and see."

"Oh, Hera. Fine, we'll wait."

And we waited. At least when it came to fighting, I was natural. I was careless, just going in there, kicking, getting, and leaving. It was as simple as it looked. No plans or patience, unless t was really necessary. So we just stayed there. It was rather not clear for me why three of the most skilled members of the Justice League were all together in a small country, waiting between rocks and sand for a regular drug exchange. It didn't become clear until some giant robot raised from the sand. It was big, ugly and oily. It got even clearer to me why we were all there, when four others followed and we found ourselves attacked from every part.

"Wait, right?" I said to no one in particular, even though _he_ sure heard me.

We were used to save each other's lives and every time that happened, it gave me the weird idea we had something, Bruce and I. As much as I wanted it to happen, not even the World's Greatest Detective could figure me out. And I had to live being a role-model for all the kids down there, hiding my true self under a swimming suit and a smile. It was pathetic and it felt like that every day.

Superman got an emergency call and was teleported to the Watchtower. He took the drug dealers with him and we got the mission to take some components of the robots and the drugs to Paris, where we would meet someone to get them away. Superman insisted both Bruce and I went, even though one of us was enough. They were trying really hard to get us together, and I took advantage every time, acting like my usual well-known self.

One time, as he was repeating those three damn reasons regarding just why we couldn't pursue a romantic relationship, I smashed the head of a gargoyle. I could give him so many more, as well as some weak counter ones, but that included giving myself away, and it would be too much. I let it go this time, it was pointless. He would go around babbling about why and so on and it would just make me want to either kill him or jump on him.

When we got to Paris, the sun was setting. Eiffel tower was still there and I remembered the time I was up there with Audrey. She wanted a last 'fling', so she jumped. I caught her, of course, but ever since, I kept wondering if I could have a fling. So I tried getting close to people, I went out a lot, just to get everything off my mind. But it got worse. Soon people were recognizing me anyway and I wasn't a normal person, I was Wonder Woman. I knew this was going to be so, but I never even thought it would go to this extend.

We landed on a rooftop and waited for the guy to come. He was part of the league, or so I was told. Unless I had to pretend to be interested about something, or the information was crucial, there was no way I spent my time trying to find it out.

"He's not part of the League. He's just an acquaintance."

"I see. Batman, I'm not going to talk about 'us' tonight, so relax. Superman over reacts with his poor attempts to get us together, even though, I must say, it's sweet."

"I wasn't worried about it. I was just... Never mind."

"Go on, once you've started. Don't get an Amazon angry, Bruce, you know the rule."

"Yes, only I never obey anything, especially rules."

"A bit cocky, aren't we?"

"Bruce Wayne's patented blonde chatting would tell you 'Not a bit cocky, lady. Huge.' Only that you're no blonde and I'm no fake tonight."

I looked down. He wasn't any fake, but I knew someone that was. He must have seen it, cause soon his hand was caressing my cheek and it really surprised me. He looked into my eyes, and behind the white lens I could also sense a worried look in his stare. He took my chin into his fingers and made me look at him.

"That's not you. What happened to you recently, Princess?"

Never underestimate the World's Greatest Detective. He knew something, but obviously not everything.

"Nothing.", I lied. "I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep recently."

"Don't lie to me. You know I know everything."

"We've got-"

"Hello, Doctor." He released my chin and turned to the new figure. "It's been some time."

"Batman, Wonder Woman. Glad you could make it tonight. Give me what I need and I will let you finish your little talk."

We both exchanged looks and I signaled them to follow me. I took them to the back of the Javelin, inserted the code and the door opened. I just couldn't stand staying there any longer, pretending to be so good and mighty. I hated myself so bad.

"There you go, Doctor. Batman, I need to go. Please take care of this, will you? J'onn."

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, things weren't so great. I was tired, my make up was still on, and for Hera's sake, I hated make-up. In sudden moments of realization, I couldn't believe myself, I couldn't understand why was it that I hated everything so much. But then again, I felt loved for something people invented. While getting offers from men magazines and being asked to pose for some stupid sexy calendars was a dream for some, for me it was disgusting, and it gave me an idea of what people were like. Not all people, most of them. I never said I was a person to be looked up to. I never even said I wanted to become a role-model for little girls and a sex bomb in men's opinion. But it wasn't my choice. It never was.

I went to my room to get some sleep and luckily, to be left in peace. The door opened as I typed the code: 228656. It had a special meaning to me. I changed my costume, took a shower and went to bed, praying until I fell asleep. I had a monitor shift in a couple of hours. That was enough sleep.

"Flash, wake up. Your shift is over. Come on... I hate the doing this. Shayera, give me some help here. Let's tickle him together."

Wally woke up in a fit of laughter and both I and Shayera smiled a genuine smile. There were times like those when I could lie to myself as well as I could lie to the others. But it was for as short period of time, and waking up was damn cruel. I wasn't expected to lie or to curse. But I wasn't expected to be a fake either, so all that was expected from me was utter crap.

I was supposed to stay on duty with J'onn, which was good. He always gave me some sense of comfort, as if he took some of my lies in his brain and burned them until there was only ash, scattered all over the ignorant world with a smile. I loved him for that. When he didn't show up, even though he was supposed to be there already, and when he didn't answer me when I tried to contact him telepathically, it got me thinking. But then again, he could have been on a mission or something.

I remained alone and soon I felt sleepier and sleepier. I was only half-conscious when I felt something covering me, and I woke up all of a sudden. Batman was in front of me, trying to put a blanket on me. I wasn't cold but it felt comfy and I could just sit there and sleep. I needed to know where J'onn was though, and to dutifully play my role. I needed to be interested; I needed him to be sure I am my image.

"Thank you Batman, but I have to stay focused on duty. I can sleep later. What are you doing here? Don't you have to patrol?"

"It's 7 am in Gotham. Diana, what's wrong with you?"

His voice was almost tender, almost worried. I was scared to see him that way. I had to scare him back.

"Bruce, I needed to talk to you... about those reasons. I just have to know."

"We've been through this over and over again. You're the light, made out of clay and gifted with love and tenderness from your gods. You are everything I'm not, so much better and even if I think of touching you in any way, I'd be scared to taint you, to make you just as bad as I am..."

"What if... What if I were just like you? What if I wasn't good and mighty and so sweet with every little girl? You have failed Bruce." I smiled sadly and looked for the cameras. There was no way anyone that would see them and listen to them would hear our whispering. We were just two work colleagues talking about some criminal. "You don't know the real me. I'm so different, you would be scared to look at me. I hate people that look up to me, and I hate being in the spotlights, I hate all those stories about me and Superman, about me and Flash, about me and you, especially when I know there will never be anything between us."

"When you say _us, _you mean...?"

"I mean us as in you and me. You know I respect Kal-El to the point where I could be his best friend, thing that I thing has already happened. It's over, Bruce; I won't bother you with this anymore. Please leave."

He stood there for another couple of seconds before I heard him leave. I felt like crying, but I denied myself to let the tears fall, and I spent monitor shift alone.

I saw Superman and GL coming in and I knew I finished my work. I told them what happened: some minor civil problems in Iraq and they just nodded in. I could have stayed longer, I didn't want to go back to my room, not where my bed was, not where my books were, not where Puccini was. But it had to be done, and at least one thing stayed in both fake and real Diana: I never refused a challenge. And that was what it meant: a challenge; one that dared me to go and torture myself with love dreams and second thoughts.

I stepped in the room, and let the darkness embrace me. I was alone, I was so miserable and in there, I could show it. As soon as I let my mask go down, life was so normal it made me sick. I wanted his touch, just to feel his dark soul on mine, just to listen to the heartbeats of the night. But he was... there?

"I told you there is nothing to talk any longer. Go home, Bruce...You could never like a person such as myself, not to mention a woman. As wonderful as her name would say she is."

"She is indeed. You are the first woman to fool me. And I love you only for that."

"How about what I hide? Doesn't it bother you? Don't you think I'm despicable?"

He hugged me and took me to the bed. His cowl was off and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Why would I? We both know I'm just like you."

* * *

**The End.**

A/N: 03 June, 2008 - reposted due to some errors.

Feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
